Project Summary: Administrative Core (Core A) The Administrative Core (Core A) is the nucleus of the CFAR at Emory University with responsibility for providing leadership, allocating resources, influencing HIV/AIDS research priorities at Emory, and supporting the growth and development of junior investigators. This is accomplished through annual strategic planning and collaborative teamwork across the CFAR-supported Cores and Scientific Working Groups (SWGs). Core A is also responsible for ensuring that the CFAR provides value added to the University and broader community. This is accomplished through a well-articulated scientific agenda that builds on the University's strengths and resources to grow HIV/AIDS research at Emory, targeted recruitment and retention strategies to optimize Emory's HIV scientific expertise, and regular communication with University leadership regarding CFAR scientific accomplishments. The Emory CFAR is Co-Directed by three eminent HIV investigators who provide complementary expertise encompassing all major areas of HIV research at Emory. Dr. Carlos del Rio is the PI and CFAR Co-Director for Clinical Science, Dr. James Curran is the CFAR Co-Director for Prevention Science, and Dr. Eric Hunter is the CFAR Co-Director for Basic Science. Through their leadership the Core: 1) remains agile and responsive to NIH priorities; 2) guides the annual strategic planning process; 3) evaluates the efficacy and relevance of CFAR Cores and Scientific Working Groups in supporting identified research priorities; 4) adheres to CFAR policies and procedures; 5) maintains clear communication with Core/SWG leadership and CFAR investigators; 6) oversees the management of CFAR resources, and 7) maintains fiscal, regulatory, and administrative compliance with institutional, federal, and NIH CFAR policies, procedures, and reporting requirements. In the next project period, the Administrative Core will be responsible for ensuring that all research supported activities are responsive to the CFAR strategic planning priorities, are broadly advertised, are easily accessible to investigators and are regularly evaluated to ensure services are optimally responsive to the evolving needs of CFAR investigators. To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core will strategically allocate NIH CFAR funding as well as institutional funds to support the personnel, materials, and equipment each Core needs to accomplish its specific aims and ensure that all funds allocated to the Cores and SWGs are properly managed according to federal and institutional policies.